


Tremble

by GemNika



Series: 30 Drabbles [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: What had started as a couple drinks soon ended up with Lucy toppling into bed with the guild's strongest mage easily following her, their lips still connected and his fingers already working loose the closures on his pants.





	Tremble

 

She hadn't realized that a man his age could have so much stamina, or that feeling his hips digging into her inner thighs like they were would make her body quiver with desire. What had started as a couple drinks soon ended up with Lucy toppling into bed with the guild's strongest mage easily following her, their lips still connected and his fingers already working loose the closures on his pants.

And she definitely wasn't complaining, even though it was nearing five in the morning. Because while Gildarts had a reputation that would make a prostitute flush, Lucy found that it was well-earned. His sweat-slicked chest brushed against her breasts. Her arms wound around his back and her fingers anchored themselves in his shoulders while Gildarts lifted her hips from the bed. Each swift stroke filled her nearly to the point of pain, but she was long past caring about any of that. Not when he groaned against her and his lips lowered to her chest, peppered her flushed skin with wanting open-mouthed kisses.

She was putty in his hands, and the blonde really had no issues with it. It seemed he didn't either, if his quickening pace was anything to go by.

"I love it when you scream my name," he rasped just before sucking one rosy nipple into his mouth. She cried out, just like he wanted, her nerves tingling and her legs locking around his pistoning hips while he pushed her higher on the bed with every rough plunge.

She'd never had a man lift her into his lap so easily before him. Had never felt so much power skittering under the bunching, corded muscles her fingers mapped out before sinking into his hair, pulling his lips to her breasts so he could kiss and bite and groan against her heaving chest.

Lucy was, however, blissfully unaware of the way her body moved on instinct, how her hips rolled into his thrusts and just how much he loved the way she nipped at his lips and moaned into every kiss. She'd found out that he'd been so scared of approaching her at first, for fear of rejection, and of what Cana might do if she found out about his carnal desire for the Celestial mage. But that wasn't important any longer. She fluttered around him, her breaths grew more ragged. He couldn't stop himself from admiring how her movements slowed, no matter how hard she tried to keep going, as the pleasure streaking through her became too much for her to bear and still be able to function.

That was fine. He was able to compensate, to keep her at the perfect angle so every thrust had him brushing over that sweet spot within her. "That's it," he groaned. "Cum for me, again. It feels so good, Lucy!"

"G-Gildarts, please… I…"

Oh, he knew she was tired. They'd been at this for hours. When he finished, he didn't let her come down for long, instead replacing his spent cock with his fingers or tongue and making sure she didn't melt into the sheets. He'd searched for years for someone just like her. Someone who could take everything he had to offer and still beg for more. A woman that knew just what she wanted and took it, much like Lucy had when she'd bought him a drink and eventually whispered into his ear that she was  _so fucking horny_  and that she  _needed him inside of her_.

"Another," he growled against her heaving chest. "I'm greedy, baby. I want it all." His hand carded through her hair, metal fingers pushing between the sweat-soaked strands, and he drew her lips down to meet his once again. Just the gentle brush of cool metal at the nape of her neck had Lucy trembling, her nerves lighting up in quick succession. But, in only a few short hours, he'd grown addicted to her. Her every whimper and mewl, her soft skin moving so perfectly against him.

"Gil, I-I can't…"

"Last one," he rasped against her lips. "With me, baby. Come on, I want it!"

Lucy gasped as Gildarts tossed her down to the bed again and pushed her legs apart so she was spread out beneath him. Without thinking, she reached down and grabbed her legs, holding them further open for him. She was rewarded with a low curse from the Crash mage and the intense ecstasy of his hips slamming into her with more force than before. "Gildarts," she moaned, "H-Harder! Do it harder!"

His hands clamped around her hips so tightly she could feel his metal fingers bruising her. And still, she didn't care. She couldn't. Because all Lucy could feel was the pressure building inside of her, the air that felt like it was caught in her lungs even though her moans were probably keeping the neighbors awake. She'd never once felt how rigid a man's arousal was just before he came, but maybe it was because her body was hypersensitive by that point. She felt it. That hot, thick length brushed against every overly aware part of her core, faster, harder.

The bed creaked and groaned in time with the mages writhing on the drenched sheets. His gaze was heavy as he stared at where their bodies were joined. She could feel his brilliant amber eyes drifting higher, over her stomach, the swell of her breasts, her flushed cheeks, until finally Lucy lost herself in them.

"That's it," Gildarts whispered. "Let go, baby."

"Gil… G-Gil… Oh fuck, that's… Oh  _god_!"

He smirked while bringing his thumb to her clit, watching as she tried to pull away from the intense, tight circles he drew over it. "Uh-uh, I'm gonna fill you up, Lucy." He held her in place, forcing himself to move faster, to push deeper than before. Her sex rippled around him, and then she screamed much louder than before. She clamped down around him, her muscles tightening and her arousal coating his cock as Gildarts' pleasure finally mounted and he lost the will to hold back his release.

He found himself smiling as another brush of his thumb over her clit had her body tightening once more and a stream of warm liquid spilling from her quivering body. That was definitely a first for the blonde. He knew for a fact that Lucy wasn't a squirter, and yet… He felt the proof of it on his stomach, saw it on her thighs and splashed onto her stomach and breasts where she was bent in half.

He carefully withdrew once she's milked him dry, humming in contentment while her legs fell limp to the bed. Just the softest brush of his lips against her throat had a soft whimper crackling in her chest. He carefully laid down beside her, pulling the blonde with him and curling her into his chest. And once she was in his arms, Gildarts pressed a tender kiss to her golden hair.

"Pretty sure it worked," Lucy whispered after several minutes. She smiled and brushed her nose through the hair on his chest.

"You think so?"

She nodded, slowly opening her eyes to look up at him. "If I'm not pregnant after this, then I don't know what else to do," she giggled. A soft hum left her when they kissed and his hands worked slow, soothing circles down the length of her spine.

"Fingers crossed, then," he chuckled, gazing down at his wife of two years. He was more than happy that she'd reminded him that morning that she was ovulating. They'd been trying for months now with no luck. But Lucy wanted a family, and he was a bit prone to spoiling her, so they were going to try until they succeeded. "Cana says she wants a little brother."

Lucy laughed and closed her eyes while snuggling closer to Gildarts. Just when she thought they could get some much needed rest, she felt his fingers slipping between her legs and slowly pushing into her. "Gil, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're not dripping everywhere," he chuckled, gently wriggling his fingers within her. "It's gotta be in you to knock you up."

"You're ridiculous," she laughed.

"I could hold you up by your ankles and give you a good shake," he smirked. "Maybe blow on your-"

"Oh my god, shut up," she said, still smiling up at him. Sure, it had been her idea to buy him a drink the night before and pretend they were a couple horny teenagers, just fucking like their lives depended on it. Still though, Lucy was exhausted. She just wanted to cuddle with him and sleep the day away.

"Shutting up," Gildarts whispered. Once they were comfortable again and his fingers slipped out of her slick sex, he added, "I love you, baby."

"Mm, love you too. Sleepy time though…"

"I'm gonna need it, aren't I…"

A serene smile curved Lucy's lips and her grip around his waist tightened marginally. "I'll let you hold me up by my ankles later, handsome. Handstand sex…"

He was never happier that Lucy fully believed gravity could help her get pregnant. Namely, that being upside down would do the trick. He could already picture the odd positions she would let him put her in - like having her hands on the floor and her knees up on the bed. "God I love you…"

_**.The End.** _


End file.
